Revenge Olly Fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: There's a murderer about and once one of her family members get murdered, Linzi and her friends are determined to get involved and help. but the killer isn't who he seems to be. Will Linzi and her friends get away? written by MysticalBambi and me. Please look at both our stories and no this isn't connected to True Love - it's our first joint horror our 1st horror too xx thanks
1. Chapter 1: Discovering the case

Revenge – Chapter 1: Discovering the case

Written by: Linzi Howard ( Rockchicollym32 /chipmunkfan007) and Danielle Berry ( danni_berry /Mystical Bambi)

Notes:  
WARNING: involves swearing and violence

1st joint horror story

NOT linked to True Love

Chapter 1: Discovering the case

Linzi, Olly and their 8 best friends (Danni/ Danielle, Nathan, Ceri, Tristan, Jade, Jack, Ella and Danny) were sat chatting away, with the TV on for extra company in the background, at Linzi's house – in the den.

"So, guys, what are your biggest fears?" Tristan asked trying to keep the conversation going, while he was trying to put on a scary voice as Ceri – who was his girlfriend- sat next to him after going to the kitchen for snacks; Olly and the others looked at him, "What, it keeps the conversation going and it's something to talk about."

"Okay; Olly, why don't you start?" Linzi smiled at Olly, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, one thing I definitely hate is snakes; they just creep me out, oh, and to wake up to having my eyebrows been shaven off." Olly confessed - a few friends raised their own eyebrows at Olly's second fear; Olly turned to Linzi and threw a piece of popcorn for her to catch, "Your turn, gorgeous."

"Well, I really hate clowns – they're really creepy -, especially after watching Stephen King's IT. I hate needles – I just feel faint when I see or feel them, oh and I also hate the dark – ever since I had a nightmare at the age of 7 years." Linzi confessed, once she had swallowed the popcorn, "whose next?"

"I'll go next!" Danielle cheered as she waved her arms about.

"Okay; go ahead, Danni, Nathan smiled as he hugged, and then kissed Danielle.

"Well, I hate the dark, since I went on this night walk in year 7 with school." Danielle confessed, "Ceri, you go next."

"Sure; well, I really don't like spiders; they just really creep me out." Ceri confessed before throwing a piece of popcorn in the air to catch in her mouth, but Tristan grabbed it before it could reach Ceri's mouth, "Tris, give my popcorn back!"

Ceri leaned over Tristan to try to get it back, but he had his arm high in the air, so Ceri couldn't reach as he had quite long arms; Tristan than ate the popcorn and smiled, "Try and get it now,"

"Guys, can we get back to the conversation; I've actually found interest in one of Tristan's ideas?" Danny interrupted the couple's little argument.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha; you're _so_ funny." Tristan sarcastically smiled

"I know I am; how about you go next, Ella?" Danny asked as he looked at Ella, who was sat on his lap.

"Sure; well, I hate to be alone, especially in a dark room," Ella nervously replied, looking out of the window as she had seen a shadow outside by it.

"Hey, Els; you alright," Ceri asked noticing her friend staring out of the window, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing; I thought I saw something outside by the window," Ella replied turning back to the others, giving them a reassuring smile.

After everyone else had their go, Ella suggested, "Let's see what's on TV, guys."

Linzi flipped through the channels in search of something interesting, by Ella's request, when she came across the news channel, which was showing a murder investigation about 4 teenagers (one body was unidentified, but the other 3 were identified as: Thomas Jenkison, Vanessa White and Toby Craske). As the female reporter, Meg, said Toby's name, Ceri told Linzi to stop flipping.

"I know that boy, Toby; I used to fancy him, but that was at the beginning of high school." Ceri told them, explaining why she had told Linzi to stop flipping and why that channel; she noticed a hint of jealousy in Tristan's eyes, so she decided to reassure him, "Don't worry, Tristan; that was long before I met you."

Tristan's muscles began to relax. Because of the news report, the group looked at each other in horror and disgust.

Ella said, "How could anyone do something like that?"

Ceri agreed, "I know; it's horrible, but there are many reasons why people would kill. Some are as revenge, they get threatened to do it or they're just plain mental."

"And I can't help, but feel like we know whoever that unidentified body was." Linzi confessed as she nervously looked at each of her friends.

After continuing their conversation a few minutes longer, Tristan suddenly remembered something important.

"Fuck, I almost forgot; Ceri, my parents wanted to take you and I to a restaurant for a little treat as they wanna properly meet you." Tristan remembered as he looked towards the clock.

"Aw, they're so sweet; come on, we'll go get ready now. Sorry, guys, we're gonna have to leave ya's." Ceri smiled as she and Tristan began to gather most of their belongings, before Linzi's mum walked in looking slightly sad/ stressed.

"Hey, mum; what's up, you look a little down?" Linzi asked as she turned the TV volume down, so she could hear her mum better.

"Well, honey, I've got some bad news." Her mum sat down in one of the armchairs, "I'm guessing you were watching the news then, about the teen murders; well, the unidentified body was Melissa. The FBI didn't want to say anything in case they were wrong, but they did a few tests and most of them came back as a positive that it was her. They found out that before she died, she was tracked down and, whoever it was killed her in a _very _disturbing way."

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible; is auntie Lyn okay?" Linzi asked, sat on Olly's lap.

"Well, she's…coping." Linzi's mum replied; the rest of Linzi's friends were in a shocked silence due to the news.

Linzi's mum walked out of the room as she had stuff to do and also because she had a phone call. As Linzi and the girls were in their second to last year of high school and the lads were in their last year, they had tests to study for; once Linzi's mum was fully out of the room, the group had decided to do some research on the case to get justice for the murder victims. They found out that before Melissa, they weren't as gruesome, but going along they noticed they were more gruesome than the last.

"We've got to help find out who murdered them, before whoever this dude is murders anyone else." Olly told them.

"Good idea, Ols," Danny said as he and the others agreed; they did a bit more research, discovering that there was a guy in a black hooded coat around the areas of _every_ murder; unfortunately, they couldn't see his face.

"Isn't it suspicious that he's there all the time in _every_ one of these murders?" Jack said looking at their notes they had done (written on Linzi's laptop).

"The thing is, why would anyone want to hurt Melissa, Toby or any of the others?" Jade asked.

"That is what we need to work out; who did it and why they did it? Anyone got any ideas?" Jack suggested


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Up

Chapter 2: Meeting up

"Nope, no one I can think of; Toby was quite popular in high school, but I know he never hurt anyone and he was always sweet. He helped me and Ella with bully problems in the first year, so I don't know why anyone would want to kill or even hurt him." Ceri told the rest of her friends after a few seconds thinking.

"I can't think of anyone either; I mean, yeah, Melissa could be really competitive and she was quite popular, but she always stood up for people, who she saw were getting bullied." Linzi also told them after thinking for a few seconds.

"Since Laura and Thomas were in our year too; all I can remember was: they were popular, but kind, a lot like you, Linz – shy around others, but with friends, confident. I didn't really hang around her, though, or Thomas." Olly told them after a few minutes thought.

"Yeah, I remember Thomas; he asked me for advice on what to get his girlfriend, Gabriella – my sister, for their year anniversary of being together. He was really sweet about it too and very polite." Jade replied once she did a little bit of thinking.

"Well, since we don't know anyone who would have wanted to hurt them for what their personality was, then what could it be for, who could've done it and why?" Danny asked

"Well, we're gonna have to keep our eyes peeled and our ears open for _anything_." Jack came in

"Okay, guys, Ceri and I really have to go; see ya's later. Call if you need help on anything." Tristan called as he and Ceri rushed to the door to Tristan's parents waiting in the car.

"Bye," the others called to the rushing couple.

"Us too; it's getting quite late and it's getting darker outside quicker." Ella, Jade, Danny and Jack all said as they also gathered their things and went on their way, waving as they left.

"Bye," the last 4 waved; all that were left were: Olly, Linzi, Danielle and Nathan.

Olly, Danielle and Nathan stayed for a while longer.

"How about us 4 meet back up tomorrow? My parents are out tomorrow, so we could do research." Linzi began to say, but was interrupted by her mum.

"Linzi, I don't want you researching _anything_ on that murder; you could get hurt." Linzi's mum popped her head around the door.

"Who says I was going to say that; I could've meant our school work." Linzi said to her mum.

"Did you mean that?" Her mum asked folding her arms.

"Of course I did," Linzi replied and her mum disappeared back into the room she was in.

The other 3 agreed with Linzi that they'd come back the next day to do more research, and then they texted their parents about their plans. Once doing a small amount of studying for their exams, Danielle and Nathan went home, while Olly stated the night to make things easier – which Linzi's mum didn't mind. Danielle and Nathan didn't live too far from Linzi's house – around 2 blocks at the most.

The next day, Linzi's mum and step-dad, Eddie (Linzi lived with her mum in Witham, Essex in London since her parents divorced) were going out for the whole evening and as Danielle and Nathan arrived at the door, they walked out the door.

"We'll be out quite late, so don't get up to anything; bye kids, love you." Linzi's mum waved as she and Eddie rushed out the door.

Once her parents were out the door, Linzi's younger sister – Lucy – rushed down the stairs; she was wearing demin shorts, skin coloured tights and a white blouse – clothes she'd normally wear around her boyfriend – and she was also carrying a sleepover bag.

"Hey, sis; I'm going out on a date with TJ and I'm gonna be staying at his, so will you tell mum I'm at a friend's? I'll be at the cinema if you need me." Lucy announced as she got her shoulder bag and IPhone.

"Okay; just promise me you won't get up to anything." Linzi told her; Lucy was only a year younger than her, but was in the same year at high school.

"You know I won't," Lucy replied before she ran out the door – her boyfriend was waiting out front in his car – and to TJ's car; he opened the passenger side door for her, "Bye, sis,"

"See ya later," Linzi waved, Olly stood behind her, as her sister went on her way; Linzi closed the door once they had left.

Once Lucy had left, Linzi and her 3 friends exited the den and went to Linzi's room to do more research – thinking it would be a better environment as Linzi's laptop was in the room -; Linzi put her music on, so they had something to listen to, while they researched.

Although, it would most likely become a distraction as they would possibly begin dancing and singing; the group of 4 were discussing what they found out.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice – they couldn't put their fingers on who it could've been – said in an extremely creepy tone of voice, "I've come back for you all…"

Abruptly, the lights went out making the room go almost pitch black with only the CD player as their source of light.

"Whoa, what happened to the lights?" Nathan asked as he hugged Danielle tightly due to her fear.

"And what or who was that creepy voice; it sort of sounded familiar actually?" Linzi asked

"It might have been a power cut and I agree with you; that voice did sound familiar." Olly suggested as he located a low battery torch, and then he too cuddled Linzi; they all huddled together, "It'll do until the lights come on."

"But, Olly, it's can't be a power cut; the CD player is still on. It's just paused, see." Linzi pointed to the CD player, showing the flashing, red light.

"Oh," Olly said flatly,

While Olly and Linzi were discussing the power cut topic, Nathan quietly tried to soothe Danielle (by whispering into her ear, in a calming tone); she had her hand on his shoulder, holding it _very_ tightly as if he was her lifeline, all the while Nathan still saying calming words to her.


End file.
